First Mother's Day
by Animaman
Summary: Quick, really short One-Shot. Diana celebrates her first Mother's Day with her family. Batman/Wonder Woman, with family.


**FIRST MOTHER'S DAY**

Disclaimer: Don't own Justice League or otherwise it wouldn't take over a decade to get things setup for a live movie.

This would be considered a prequel to my Happy Father's Day Indeed fic since this takes place during the first year of parenthood for Bruce Wayne and Diana. Anybody wondering why I'm not writing these stories, to answer your question, I just write them as they come to me.

It has been a few months since the birth of Tom and Martha, the twins of Bruce and Diana Wayne, and the parents are finally getting used to the idea of being parents and balancing out the life of parenthood with the rest of their lives. Thanks to the help of Alfred Pennyworth, the person who helped raised Bruce from infancy to taking over as his guardian after the loss of the children's namesakes.

While they could have been like most rich parents and let the help raise the kids, they both decided to have a major hand in the kids' upbringing by doing everything from diaper duty to feedings. When they told Alfred this after finding out about Diana's pregnancy, he told them that it was like seeing the original Tom and Martha when he first came to work for them.

Like all first times in life, with the help of Alfred's patience and tutelage, the new parents found saving the world was easier then dealing with newborns. From the first diaper changes, which almost knocked out Superman when he visited due to his super smell, to Diana finding out during feeding that the two could almost beat the Flash when it came to appetites.

Right now Diana was watching over the twins, who are both in a while Alfred was helping Bruce with any wounds that were missed after going out as Batman the night before. When her husband came in, "So well you live after your encounter with Killer Croc?" She asked.

Bruce shrugged while pouring himself a cup of coffee, while Alfred got their breakfast out of the oven, "Compared to getting hit by you, Kent and Darkseid, Croc would fell like nothing more than a slight tickle." He said, while walking towards the twins. "And how is the dynamic duo doing this morning?" He asked, getting a happy look on the kids' faces.

"Oh they're fine," Diana said, giving a light snort at the hit comment, "After filling their bellies and tossing out full diapers, we are having a peachy morning."

This was when another presence made her known when entering the kitchen. Looking up at the guest, Diana jumped out of her seat, with a surprised look on her face, "Mother, what are you doing here?" She asked, while giving Hippolyta a small hug.

Hippolyta smiled at being together to her daughter, "Oh your incredibly brave, or crazy, husband convinced me to come over here and celebrate something called 'Mother's Day." She said.

Diana opened her eyes wide at this, while looking at her husband, who just happened to have two small box shaped packages in his hands, and a big grin on his face. "Well, considering that this would be our first year as parents, thanks to Alfred keeping a cool head, I figured you would want to spend your first Mother's Day with your mother." He said, while walking over to the pair, "And since Hippolyta is my mother-in-law, I wanted her to be a part of this family moment."

Diana ran up to Bruce and gave him a big hug, or at least big enough to where he won't snap like a twig, before both Amazons received their gifts. After opening them, the two mothers reached their hands in to pull out two beautiful gold necklaces, with a gold thread to match. Diana and Hippolyta were in awe at them, while putting the boxes down on a nearby surface. After hearing Bruce telling them to "Open them." Revealing the necklaces were lockets.

When they did, the lockets revealed that they had pictures on both sides, one being an old picture of a young Bruce Wayne with his parents on the left, with a picture of the current family on the right. Both women smiled, thinking that they would be looking forward to future Mother's Days from now to the end of time.

Here is my latest one-shot. Sorry for it being really short, but it was a story idea that wouldn't leave me alone and I'm writing this just before midnight, determined to get it finished and posted before Mother's Day was over with. The reason why I wrote it this late was because I wasn't sure if I wanted to write a Mother's Day and it took me that long to decide to do one or not. Anyway, if I get enough demands, I'll keep writing these things, while asking for some ideas along the way. Read and Review and Happy Mother's Day.


End file.
